Egypt Chack Scrib!
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Jack stumbles across a tomb containing a not-so-dead pharaoh... Chase is just happy he's been saved. Contains mild CHACK and… Egypt… Scary, yeah? One-Shot. Inspired by Silv.
1. Chapter 1

**Egypty!Chack-Scrib!**

Warning: Contains mild CHACK and… Egypt… Scary, yeah?

Please note that this is a scrib; it's not supposed to be anything special!!

Inspired by: Silv (Ch4cksl4sher)!!

* * *

"Jack! Don't you dare walk away from me-!"

The albino youth huffed angrily as he burst from one the canvas tents, his pale robes catching in the stale air and billowing behind him. The heat and sand seemed to engulf him entirely for a moment, making him waver, before he shook it off and continued to press on through the heat.

A moment later, a man appeared at the tent flap, narrowed blue eyes glaring after the youth for a moment, before retreating into the cool shade of his tent.

If Jack had felt the man's heavy gaze, he didn't bother to glace back.

Covered in layers of linen, trying to combat the compressing heat, the youth battled over a sand dune and further from the infuriating man. Unlike the others that were working in the valley, Jack was covered almost entirely, several layers hooding his head, only allowing a pair of red eyes to rake over the valley.

Storming across a flat expanse of sand, Jack snarled to himself. Sometimes Jack questioned his father's sanity. Lawrence was the head archaeologist of a small segment of the valley, and had, for some inane reason, decided it would be fitting to drag his son into the heart of Egypt, as if it could heal the years he'd spent away from his wife and son.

Across the plane were old tombs; empty shells, already stripped clean by hungry grave robbers and archaeologists. The pyramids and structures scattered about the valley were humongous, and it was impossible to imagine that they had been created by an ancient civilization. The larger pyramids had been the first to be explored, hollowed out. But Jack set his eyes on a smaller ruin, one almost hidden beneath the sand.

As he stepped into shade of the wounded tomb, Jack sighed with relief, shivering off the heat that had burnt into his back. He tore away his mask, revealing his pale face and stark red hair, dyed to ward off its usual silver sheen.

"If only I had the lunar locket…" Jack mussed to himself, pouting when he imagined how spooked he could get the workers if he blocked out the sun. It would definitely cool the place down by a hundred degrees.

The youth leant back against a dusty stone wall, almost wishing he'd commanded Yes-Bot to follow him to Egypt. He could really do with a cold drink. Pulling out a small leather bag, Jack yanked open the lip and took a long suck of the warm water. Anger returned as he jammed the stopper back into the bag.

His father had been living in Egypt for the past five years, oblivious to his son's academic (and evil) achievements and his wife's silent disappearance to France when Jack was thirteen. So on his return home for a week, and was startled by the changes he had missed. Before Jack had a chance to talk his father out of it, he was dragged, kicking and screaming, to the Valley of the Kings, where Lawrence expected his son to appreciate what had torn his family apart; Egypt.

Jack held down a growl as he stormed further into the ruin, his eyes narrowed furiously. Any beauty the valley had once possessed had been shredded by Jack's biased eyes. He hated this place! The teenager could already feel his sensitive skin burning from the heat of a mere stroll across the sand; he would be burnt by sunset.

An angry step was halted as the sound of crunching stone met his ears. Red eyes dove for the ground, widening at the sight of sand slipping through rapidly thickening cracks. Before he could scramble back onto stronger stone, the earth beneath him jolted harshly, before his whole body disappeared beneath the stone path.

Groaning, Jack forced himself into a sitting position, coughing and waving away most of the dust while waiting a second longer for his eyes to focus on the dark room before him. The walls were high; the large hole that the albino had fallen through was too high to reach.

Shifting in the dust, Jack shrieked when he tumbled off of a raised dais. Rubbing his rear, the youth groaned softly, before blinking curiously at the empty room before him. Not surprisingly, the room was stripped, anything of any value probably long ago removed, but there seemed to be no obvious entry, other than the one he had just caused.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jack paused to take in the site of the stone block from which he had tumbled off. From the outside, it seemed like it was nothing but a solid block of stone, stained a shaded grey, but as Jack struggled to his feet to admire it, he saw the tell tale signs of a tomb; a shell that housed a sarcophagus.

And yet, something was not right. Jack narrowed his red eyes on the smooth stone, not only had it not been disturbed, but no ancient words were scrawled across it. It was almost sacrilegious to not offer a form of prayer or enchantment to the dead, in preparation for the trails they would face in the Underworld.

Swallowing thickly, Jack forced his eyes away, before focusing on the hole he'd fallen through, which suddenly seemed miles away. Glancing over the room again, the youth felt a skirl of nervousness, when he found no obvious exit, only half buried bones scattered about.

It must have been the nerves, or his spiked imagination, because as Jack searched about, he heard a noise, a muffled movement, from within the tomb.

Jack's heart leapt into his throat, which then refused to return to his chest, as if it was clinging tightly to his throat.

Shaken, the albino shifted closer, leaning down and pressing his ear to its cool surface. A long moment passed, and Jack sighed in relief, unprepared for second tap that filtered through the stone.

Muffling his shriek, Jack fell back into the dust that clouded about him then settled, as he stared at the tomb in numb terror. While his mind screamed denial, he found himself moving closer, and touching one side of the tomb with an open palm. He fisted his fingers slowly, before tapping the thick stone.

The dull sound seemed loud to Jack's ears, but not as loud as the returned knock from within.

Before logic could surface the albino was on his feet, his red eyes wide as he stared at the heavy lid, trying desperately to think of ways he could remove it. The knock came again, almost frantic, as if frightened Jack had left.

"D-Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Jack chocked out as he tried to push away the stone. He groaned when the stone moved over an inch. But it opened the tomb just enough for a slither of light to penetrate the darkness within. An ancient smell floated up from the sarcophagus, as if it hadn't been opened in centuries. But that made no sense, Jack's mind buzzed, whoever this poor soul was, had been stuffed into the tomb, maybe for days, by thieves or murderers.

Scanning the room for something to use as a lever, red eyes focused on a long, strong femur. Jack leapt for it, not hesitating to jam one end into the space and pulling on it. The stone shifted the heavy slab just over a foot before the bone snapped under the pressure. The youth didn't hesitate climbing up and settling into the small space he'd made, pressing his back against the lid and pushing with all his might.

The sound of the lid slipping from the tomb and crashing to ground was deafening, shaking dust from the ceiling. Cringing from the blast of sound, Jack took a moment before diving down to the tightly sealed sarcophagus.

Whoever was within the shell; shifted.  
"It's okay. I've almost got you out!" Jack quickly attended to several rusted locks that lined the casing, each crumbling under his touch.

It didn't occur to Jack once, what the locks were supposed to keep bound.

With a final flourish, the albino threw the second lid up and off its case.

The moment it took for him to focus on the man seemed to pause just so he could take in sight before him. The lean figure was wrapped in fraying linen, stained brown with age and rot. Thick decomposing leather was tied about his head, with a gag jarred into his mouth. But what had startled the youth so deeply were the man's wide, pinpoint eyes, staring up at him in a silent panic.

Before the figure could try and shift, Jack was upon him, unlatching the leather gag, before tearing at layer upon layer of decaying linen that covered the man's face.

When freed, the man could only blink weakly, gazing up at Jack who was still trying to remove leather binding about his arms; that kept them crossed across his chest. Tearing away the cuffs inscribed with binding charms, Jack paused, panting lightly from the rush. He glanced back at the man's face, and found himself frozen in place; admiring the man's obviously oriental features, long dark hair and sharp golden gaze.

The moment between them seemed to drag out for hours. But in truth it only took Jack a minute to snap into action.

Yanking the bottle of water forth, Jack scooped forward, catching the man under his neck and lifting him up just enough, before tearing out the stopper with his teeth and offering the silent man a drink.

The man didn't react consciously, while his mouth opened and sipped at the offering, his eyes remained trained on Jack, as if assessing every aspect of the boy. Jack would've been unnerved by this, but found himself more worried about the man.

This man was dangerously thin, unhealthily so, his dark, dirty hair was splayed about his head like a halo of dark light, starkly forcing Jack to note how pale and sickly the man looked. Pulling the water away from the silent figure, Jack gently lowered him, before discarding the bottle when he found it empty.

Jack's heart had finally began to settle, and he sighed loudly, crawling to the side and crouching between the tomb and sarcophagus, peering at the man who had not yet looked away from him. The youth swallowed down his nerves,  
"Are you okay?"

The man blinked at him, slowly, as if trying to process words he couldn't quite grasp. It took a further moment before Jack realised the man didn't speak English. He tried again, this time in Arabic. This time, recognition flashed in the man's eyes, but he still didn't seem able to grasp the question. Slowly, the man opened his dry, cracking lips, speaking with a voice that crackled, as if he hadn't spoken in years.

The man's words startled Jack, he didn't recognise them instantly, but was soon able to pinpoint the language, but wanted to deny that it was being spoken. Ancient Egyptian flowed from the pale man's lips; like he knew nothing else.

Jack shuttered in sudden fear, although he couldn't understand why. He slowly pried the man's words apart.  
"_What is your name, boy?"_ was the nearest translation.

Swallowing thickly, Jack spoke brokenly, never before training himself in any ancient language fluently; as it had never before occurred to him as a priority.  
"_My… name is-"_ Jack thought a moment, as if trying to translate his name, before giving up "Jack… _Are you well?" _Hearing his language from the boy made the older man smile, although it was small, it made Jack feel at ease.

"_I am fine, young one."_

Jack slipped into English without blinking, nervous again,  
"Are you sure? How long have you been in there?! Who did this? I'll help you find whoever did this-!" Jack saw the older man's confusion and forced himself to stop, take a few steadying breaths before trying again, _"What is your name?"_

"Chase Young."

Recognising the Chinese name, Jack blinked,  
"The Souless Xiaolin…" he found himself muttering before he was startled by Chase, who had shifted into a sitting position and was staring hard at the boy. For a moment, Jack almost thought he had heard Chase growl, but he didn't think much of it, _"Are you sure you are okay?" _Jack whispered shakily _"How long have you been… trapped?" _

"_As I said before, young one; I am fine"_ Chase offered, his tone sharpening, still unsettled, _"… I'm not sure how long I was imprisoned… What year is it now?"_

Jack groaned; translating a year, let alone, millennia, the ancient language had never encountered would be nearly impossible. The youth shifted, disappointed that he couldn't answer Chase, but as he stared at the patient man before him, he was reminded of Chase's decent; he gasped out some Chinese in hopes to sate the older man,  
"_**2008." **_

Hearing the new language on Jack's tongue, Chase almost started, but instead regarded Jack carefully,  
"_**You know many languages…"**_

Jack smiled weakly,  
"**Sadly ancient tongues… have always been my downfall…"**

"**Ancient**…" Chase repeated, his gold eyes flashing with a sudden understanding.

He frowned, gazing past Jack, before focusing on the blank lid of the sarcophagus. He narrowed his eyes, **"They didn't even offer me sanctuary…" **A dark silence rose up between the pair as Chase let his anger wash over him.

A memory rose up like a threatening wave, reminding him of what he had spent years trying to forget. But Chase wasn't unsettled; if he had to, he would be more than willing to drag his traitorous high priestess' spirit from the darkest corners of the underworld. But knowing Wuya, she would've remained unsettled in death, or sought some false form of immortality, especially after she had removed Chase from his position of power. Chase wondered for a moment, how his people fared in his absence.

When Jack began to shift, unnerved by the silence, Chase finally chose to look back at the boy who had saved him, **"You have… the eyes of a demon." **

Startled by the words, Jack translated them, before a blush lightly lit his pale features,  
"Uh-…" he wasn't sure if he was to take it as a complement or an insult.

"**Yet, you are mortal… Fate will see you far." **

Jack wide eyes stared at Chase silently, before he snapped from a daze and blushed brightly, forcing himself to nod jerkily,  
"**Thank you**… I think-" Jack's words faded when Chase reached out, his fingers brushing the boy's reddened face.

The older man didn't make a sound, instead stared at youth intently, smirking as Jack's face flushed darker.  
"**I like your colouring**, _Jack_."

Shock laced the youth's eyes as he reeled, pressing his back again the tomb's shell, suddenly feeling trapped.  
"Really? Uh-I mean-"

Suddenly, reality decided to crash into Jack in the form of a stone falling from the ceiling. Rubbing his head, Jack's wincing eyes peered up at the hole. He glanced back at Chase with widening eyes, **"You've got to get out of here."** Before the dark-haired man could blink, the albino tore off one set of his robes before offering it to Chase, who only had strips of linen.

The Chinese man offered a nod of thanks before pulling the large robe over his head only to hear the boy scrambling out of the tomb. Peering about, Chase caught sight of the redheaded youth, who was staring up at the hole above, as if asking it to let them out.

"**What happened?" **

Jack blinked out of his thoughts,  
"Huh…?Oh that?" the youth pointed out the ceiling, **"I fell through… there's no second exit… we'd have to climb out if I hadn't brought my… **uh-helipack**…" **Chase watched, intrigued as Jack pulled a small metallic box from a hidden pocket, after pressing a button, a growing hum of something approaching could be heard. **"I knew I'd be needing it…" **

Above the hole, appeared a black, red and yellow oval creation. Chase stared at it, amazed when the thing went straight to Jack and fell into his awaiting hands. The albino grinned, pulling straps onto his shoulders, before turning back to Chase and smiling down at him. Holding out a hand, the youth took Chase's hand and helped him to his feet, ready to steady him when the older man's weakened legs did not wish to carry his weight. Chase placed to hands on Jack's shoulder and could only gaze down at the youth for a moment, before he returned the smile.

He may have missed millennia or two, but he couldn't help but feel that fate had provided him with the perfect companion to reintroduce him to the world he had been kept away from for so long.

Chase tried not to start when two metallic spines protruded from the 'helipack', before a pair of blades began to whip about overhead. Glancing back down at the youth, Chase settled when he saw Jack's easy smile.  
"**Hold on; you're in for a bit of a ride." **

And Chase couldn't but to agree.

* * *

A/N: I have this vision of romance forming from this encounter… Jack teaching Chase of the changes that the world has seen, the English language so I can stop worrying about Jack translating… Plus I can just see Wuya's ghost meeting up with Chase and the chaos that ensures… etc…

It's all in my head… But I can't continue it… I lack enthusiasm… DX

Anyway! This was inspired by Silv (Ch4ckSl4sher)!! She's planning on writing an Egypt fic (this spawning this clone plot bunny).  
Hers will be much more interesting. If you like chack, and you've never heard of her - You haven't lived!... cough I mean; I highly recommend her fics. All very yummy.  
Note me for a link to her dArt page.


	2. Link to Chase's POV by Silv

Silvarbelle inspired this orginally, but now she's written a companion scrib with Chase's POV... It's amazing!! But I can't be bothered converting this from deviantART...

The link to it is below, just remove the spaces!

http : / cold-creature . deviantart . com / art / Silv-s-Companion-Scrib -87550875

Enjoy  
RG  
Cold-Creature


	3. Chapter 2

**Egypt-Scrib – Part Two**

- - -

As soon as they began to rise from the floor of the once-sealed tomb, Chase felt his heart plummet through his stomach. His grip on Jack tightened to the point that the youth gasped and asked him to let him breath, adding, with a smile, that he wouldn't let the immortal fall.

As soon as the pair rose from the small insignificant ruin, Chase felt his heart race, as, for the first time in millennia, he could see the sky, blue and crisp and enthralling. Below him, Chase watched sand dunes rise and fall, swept below him like frozen waves. And, by Ra, the sun! Chase let his muscles grow lax as beautiful heat soaked into his long chilled body. He didn't care that the light stung his eyes, desensitised as they were from a millennia of darkness.

Chase quickly realized that, while he recognised most of everything that surrounded him, there were so many things that had changed. Staring ahead, towards the horizon, the immortal's golden eyes widened when the caught sight of a glittering city, settled down against the Nile.

The immortal reminded himself to ask the youth that held him, about the beautiful city.

When they started to make their decent, Chase finally noticed a series of canvas tents at the base of a decrepit looking pyramid. The sight almost sickened the immortal and whatever thrill he had been feeling fell away from his eyes. The pyramid was stripped stone; the ancient tiles of glistening marble long ago removed.

Ignoring the people gazing up at the two of them, Chase instead focused on a troupe of diggers; many hewing into the rock, deep into the bowels of the ancient pyramid.

"Jack!"

Hearing the youth's name called, Chase returned his attention to the tents, where a tall, sharp-eyed man stood at the edge of the campsite, glaring up at them. Looking to the youth for answers, Chase was startled when Jack's red eyes narrowed on the man below them.

They landed softly in the sand, dust whipped up by the Helipack's propellers.

Just as Jack pulled away from Chase, so he could reach up and start to rub his eyes clear, the man who had stood by the tents stormed over to the pair. "Who the hell is that, Jack?" snarled Lawrence, reaching and grabbing his son's arm, dragging the albino a step away from Chase. But before Lawrence could get his son any further away, Jack yanked his arm away.

Chase took a careful step closer to Jack, when the youth took a wary step away from the man who reached for him.

"That's none of your business!" Jack snapped, rubbing his bruising wrist cautiously.

Lawrence took one look into Jack's furious gaze, and rolled his eyes. Taking a deep breath Lawrence motioning towards the tents. "Come on, you need to get out of the sun."

Chase didn't care for the odd exchange, he could only go by tone; and all he could tell was that Jack had no liking towards the man who had grabbed him. Watching the new arrival, whoever he was, Chase noted that, judging by the man's glare, he was on no good terms with Jack either.

The pale youth, took another step away from Lawrence, shaking his head, "I'm leaving."

"But Jack-!"

"No," Jack derailed his father quickly, "I don't have time for this… We both know you don't want me here…"

Lawrence eyes widened, guilt flooding his chest for a quick moment; but when his son turned his back on him, anger took its place. "You selfish brat-!" Lawrence began, reaching out to grab Jack. But he was abruptly stopped in his tracks.

If Chase hadn't spent several centuries bundled away from the world, he would've snapped the man's arm in half without even trying. But his muscles were unused, still stiff from his incarceration; and the immortal couldn't use the force he wanted, on the man before him. While there was no satisfying crunch of bone, the older man did let loose a breathless cry of pain, his legs buckling and falling to his knees with a whimper.

Jack quickly turned back, his eyes widening, "Wait! Stop!" he gasped in Chinese, waving his hands frantically, "Let him go!"

Chase made a point to squeeze the man's wrist tighter before finally letting go. Jack ignored his father's gasps, and quickly latched on Chase's wrist, tugging the immortal away from Lawrence, who was still struggling to gather the strength to stand.

As they walked through the tents, diggers paused and stared at the odd pair, muttering Arabic under their breaths. But Jack ignored them, ignored the harsh hisses they threw at him; instead, he focused on several mono-planes at the back of the camp.

As soon as the moved out of ear-shot of the workers, Chase growled, "That man… I do not trust him."

Jack didn't speak for a long time, only speaking when he reached a small, black and bronze mono-plane, "He's my father…" the youth finally admitted, letting go of Chase and moving to the plane.

Chase blinked, watching Jack unlatch a door that folded down into stairs that led onto the plane. The interior was a small cool space, with two seats at the front, before a shield of glass. Chase raised an eyebrow, stepping after the youth, "Your father-?"

There was a sudden clunk from inside the mono-plane, "Master!"

Chase almost jumped out of his skin when the odd, voice rose from a small cylinder like creature, that had been impossibly still when Chase had first noticed it. Chase back peddled as the red-eyed creature, chirped again, its head twisting about, to look at Chase for a moment.

Chase's golden eyes widened, "What in the-?"

"JB-12," Jack greeted, without so much as a blink, "We're leaving, prepare the cockpit."

"Yes sir!" the Jack-Bot complied, moving back into the plane and out of sight.

Chase watched curiously as the creature settled before a series of buttons and levers, pressing and pulling several in quick succession.

A low hum rose from the plane, slowly rising in pitch, began to fill the air. Chase leapt back from the entrance to the plane, as the creature all but flew from it, whirling to the front, where it clutched two triangle stoppers that kept the wheels from moving. "Ready when you are, sir!"

Jack nodded, glancing back at Chase, smiling at the man's wide, curious eyes. "You've got a lot to catch up on," Jack called over the noise of the engine, then with that, he ushered the immortal onto the plane.

Chase cringed when the noise grew louder and stronger, and he hurried to cover his delicate ears. Seeing the immortal's discomfort, Jack quickly snatched up a pair of heavy looking headphones, swatting away the immortal's hands before he hooked them over Chase's ears, smiling at the man when his expression grew relieved. Jack pulled on his own headphones, which had a speaker connected to it,

"They're noise cancelling…" he started to translate, but quickly gave up at Chase's nonplussed expression.

Settling Chase down in one of the seats at the front of the small mono-plane, Jack smiled comfortingly at the immortal as he pulled two large straps down across the man's chest. The bindings did nothing for Chase's mood, and the immortal tensed, "Are these necessary…?"

"Yes…" Jack said quickly, but didn't offer an explanation as to why. He moved over to his own seat, and grabbed his own restraints and tugged them on. He threw a quick glance at Chase and smiled again, "Don't worry," he called over the speaker, "Everything's going to be fine; we'll head to my home… I'm sure you're looking forward to a soft bed."

As good as that idea sounded, Chase couldn't help but freeze up when the plane started to move, inching forward onto a small dusty runway.

Jack chuckled, smiling over at Chase again, "Hold on."

* * *

Chase had fallen to his knees as soon as the soles of his feet touched the earth again. He had gasped and shook and marvelled at the thrill he had felt up in the air, passing through cloud and seeing the Earth curve at the horizon.

Flying; the concept still amazed the Immortal.

Jack had set him up in a warm, well-lit room; it was as if the boy knew Chase wouldn't want to sleep in the dark again. He must have slept for some time, because when he awoke Ra was already reaching his peak.

"Chase Young?"

The strange voice startled Chase from his thoughts, and he flinched, sitting up from the soft folds of the bed. Narrowing his eyes on the strange creature before him, that hovered instead of stood, Chase slowly realised the robot was offering him a tray of food, made up of warm bread, cold meat and fruit. There was also a dark block of something sweet, placed to the side, and Chase eyed it curiously. He decided not to touch it until he had finished the more familiar foods.

After finishing the rest of his meal, Chase plucked up the small block and sniffed it curiously. He was startled by its sweet scent. Biting off a slither of the dark substance, Chase blinked when a lovely taste, sweet and smooth, lashed across his tongue. Popping the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, Chase closed his eyes and let it melt on his tongue.

The immortal all but shuddered in pleasure.

Opening his eyes slowly, Chase blinked at the bronze coloured creature that held out its arms, to retrieve the tray. The immortal gave it up without complaint, but stirred when the robot went to leave.

"Creature… Where can I find Jack?" Chase asked before it got far.

Turning back to Chase, the robot paused, its optics shuttering as it translated the immortal's dialect, "My master? He is attending to his burns…"

Chase blinked at he words, frowning at the creature's sharp accent.

"Take me to him."

The creature paused again, translating, "Master has asked to be left alone-"

Chase stood fluidly from his bed, eyes narrowing on the robot, "Jack also said to obey me, did he not?"

"…Yes, but-"

"Then take me to see him."

The creature made a sound; like a disgruntled sigh, "Follow me, Chase Young."

Chase said nothing more as he stepped after the robot, intent on his destination.

Soon, they came across stairs that led down into the foyer of the youth's home. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Chase took a second look at the room before him. He recognised the hint of classic Chinese décor, but it had large windows and marble floors that reminded Chase of Greek homes he had once visited as he journeyed across Europe centuries ago.

The robot moved on without pause, heading down a hallway that was behind the stairs, it looked cold and empty; dark in comparison to the foyer.

Finally, Chase stopped behind the robot and watched the creature pause at a wall that looked seamless, until it pushed at, breaking away a portion of the wall which opened up into a doorway. It was dark down the steps and Chase hesitated, glancing back at the robot sceptically.

Surely Jack wouldn't be down there…

"Is that you, JB-12?"

Hearing the familiar voice drift up from the dark room startled Chase's thoughts silent.

The robot blinked its optics, before calling back,

"Yes, Master."

"I need antiseptic; can you grab some for me?"

"Yes master, right away."

Chase ignored the retreating robot, and started to make his decent, down into the dark room. Surprisingly, when he rounded a corner, Chase realised the room was well lit the deeper he went, and was filled with strange and wonderful devices that hummed and flickered. The immortal took a moment to stare at the creations, but froze when he caught sight of Jack.

The youth was facing away from Chase, his robes discarded, leaving Jack's chest bare. While the pale youth's slender torso would usually give Chase pause, what truly startled him still was the red raw markings that marred the red-head's neck and shoulders.

"Jack?"

Flinching so violently that it startled even Chase, Jack jumped and whirled around, his red eyes wide and frightened. But as soon as his eyes met Chase's, he relaxed and sighed, muttering quietly under his breath.

Chase hurried over to the boy when he saw Jack's face; his cheeks looked ready to bleed right through the skin.

Jack flinched away from Chase's touch, wincing when his tensing muscles stretched his tight skin. "Wait!" he waved Chase away for a moment, "Don't worry. It's just-"

Chase took another step closer to the youth, observing Jack's skin. "What happened?" he growled, cutting the youth off.

"I got burnt." Jack said, taking another step away from the immortal.

Chase slowly calmed himself. To him; the 'burns' looked like the marks of a raw flogging. "Burns…" Chase repeated, still shocked at the severity.

Jack sighed, holding up his sun-bitten hands, nodding miserably, "It'll take weeks to heal…"

Chase frowned, reaching out and gently grasping one of Jack's hands, carefully turning it over, wincing sympathetically when the movement pulled at Jack's tight skin and made the youth wince. "I know of a salve…" Chase began after a pause, "It's simple enough, and could easily take care of this."

Jack blinked curiously, but shook his head, "Uh- it's alright, I've got-"

"Creature!" Chase snapped at a nearby robot that jumped nervously, but moved closer when the immortal's eyes narrowed, "I require fresh calendula buds, oil, a basin of hot water and gauze." JB-14 flinched, its large red eyes blinking momentarily. Without protest, the robot retreated, skittering out of the room in search of the ingredients. Luckily Mrs. Spicer had every form of flora growing in the gardens that surrounded the manor, and calendula grew like a weed in summer.

Jack almost protested, but stopped himself when the demon lord gave him a silencing look. The albino sighed, glancing down, only to blink curiously at Chase's hand, which still held his. "Uh-?"

"Jack, you must sit down," Chase began, tugging Jack towards a clear work table. The youth agreed silently, sitting down upon the clear desk, "Now, tell me; do you often get such burns?"

Jack nodded, glancing down at his hands, "Yes… I stay down here most of the time, to avoid it…"

Chase nodded slowly, understanding now why Jack preferred the dark, "There must be a charm that can protect your skin…" the immortal muttered after a moments thought.

"I already-" Jack caught himself, blinking in surprise. He had never truly considered the magic-based possibilities, only the scientific.

"Travellers once used a charm to fight off the elements on long journeys; the charm acted as a second skin." Chase spoke thoughtfully "When your burns heal, we shall find it," as if to offer comfort, Chase touched Jack's hand deftly, mindful of the blood red skin.

Jack smiled up at Chase, "Thank you-"

"Sorry to interrupt, sirs; but I have collected the items you require."

Chase turned to the robotic creature, regarding the calendula buds, a clear bottle of water, a container of oil and the crisp white bandages the creature held. He looked back up at the creature's eyes and frowned, "And the basin?"

Another robot approached dutifully, one of its hands twisting up, forming into a container - a fire lighting below it a second later.

The transformation made Chase start; he glanced back at Jack who wasn't surprised by the odd occurrence. "You must tell me more about these creatures when we are done…" he said as he took the bottle of water and poured it into the basin, which quickly began to simmer.

"Creatures?" Jack glanced away from his robots, for a moment lost to what Chase was saying. He glanced back at his robots and blinked, "Oh, you mean the robots- uh- machines…" Jack tried to explain; but Chase wasn't concentrating on the youth, he was watching the water that had started to boil.

Adding the oil and calendula petals, after disposing of the stems and leaves, Chase glanced back at Jack, "Robots?"

"Uh-" Jack stopped himself; how did you explain technological advancements to a millennia old warrior. "I'm not sure how to explain… they're not alive…"

Chase looked back at the robots, who both nodded in agreement with their master. The golden-eyed immortal frowned curiously, "If they are machines…. How do they comprehend?"

"Artificial intelligence…" Jack tried, but knew in an instant that Chase wouldn't understand, "They are programmed to understand speech, questions… feelings."

"You must be well endowed to afford such creations…" Chase said after a moment, looking back to the simmering water.

Jack glanced to one of his robots, and smiled, "Actually, I can only afford cheap materials… That's why they fall apart so easily."

Watching curiously as Jack gestured a pile of parts, Chase quickly recognised as the robots heads and limbs. "You created them?"

Jack's smile brightened when Chase glanced at him with a startled look, "Yep, they're my design."

The immortal blinked widely, "How-?" Chase stopped, turning his attention to the simmering mix that started to turn yellow, stained by the calendula petals. "Robot, we no longer need the fire."

"Yes sir," chirped the robot, letting the flames peter out.

Picking up the strips of gauze, Chase dipped several pieces into the salve and let the material sit. He waited for a time, before plucking one piece out and letting it cool before he squeezed out excess liquid. Jack, who had been watch Chase carefully, flinched what the immortal turned to him, already reaching out to dab the youth's burnt hands.

Chase frowned when Jack cringed away, but didn't say anything more; just simply held out his hand, waiting for Jack to gather himself.

The youth already knew that this salve would sting horribly; but he knew it would help. Reaching out hesitantly, Jack placed one of his hands into Chase's, closing his eyes when the immortal went to press the salve covered gauze to it. As expected it stung, but not as horribly as Jack's overactive imagination believed. The salve was slick and felt cool against Jack's warm skin and as soon as Chase pulled away, the pain seemed to seep away.

Jack blinked widely, moving his finger a little; noticing how the pain somewhat numbed.

Attending to Jack's other hand, while the youth admired the balm; Chase smiled as he watched the youth's startled expression. "How does it feel?" he asked as he pulled away from the other hand.

Jack blinked from his thoughts, glancing back at Chase, "Better already," the youth said with a smile, he flexed his fingers gently; but winced when they gave a throb.

The immortal reached out quickly, stilling Jack's hands, "Don't move about so much; your skin needs time to heal." Jack pouted then and Chase couldn't help but smile. He shook his head, shaking off a chuckle, before turning back and picking up another piece of gauze.

Before Jack could complain; even if he knew how right Chase was, he hushed when the immortal reached out and gently took a hold of his chin.

The soft gauze touched Jack's left cheek first, gently spreading the salve across it. Jack cringed helplessly, the burns more prominent on his face. No matter how gentle Chase tried to be, blood started to seep into the material as he worked it across to the youth's right cheek. Letting the gauze drop to the floor, Chase picked out another piece and continued dabbing up across Jack's forehead, then down across one temple to the youth's throat. He stroked the reddened flesh there for a time, until the salve reached down to Jack's collar bone.

Letting go of Jack's chin, Chase nodded approvingly at his handy work. Glancing back up at Jack, whose eyes were still startled at the gentle treatment he was receiving, Chase couldn't help but smirk, "Let me see your back."

With no hesitation, Jack twisted around, until his horribly burnt shoulders were facing the immortal. Not wasting a moment to assess the damage; Chase reached out, brushing the youth's skin with another piece of fresh gauze, gently stroke across the boy's shoulders, silently admiring the youth's smooth skin. When Chase finished, he let the gauze fall from his finger, "There," he said after a pause. Jack turned around where he sat, giving Chase a thankful smile. "Now, you must rest. Moving about will not help you heal."

Before Jack could speak, Chase reached out, catching the youth under his arms, hoisting him from his sitting position. Meeping quietly, Jack's face reddened impossibly when he was set down on his feet. "Where is your bed chamber?" Chase asked, ignoring Jack's obvious embarrassment.

Jack didn't even pause to think, he moved from the table, across the room to a bookshelf that was hidden away in a corner. Chase moved after Jack, with a curious step, pausing to watch the youth as he pushed against it. To the immortal's surprise it moved forward, opening into a large, well lit room. In the centre of the room was a large queen-sized bed, covered in black and red silks.

Chase didn't wait for Jack to speak, instead he ushered the youth into the room; ignoring how the shelf closed behind him. Moving ahead of the youth, Chase caught a corner of the bed-spread and pulled it away. When he turned back to Jack, the youth blinked at him and stood still, as if frozen to the spot.

The immortal rolled his eyes as he stepped up to Jack, "Come now," Chase said as he gently led Jack to the bed. When the youth made no move to lie down, the immortal couldn't help but laugh; the boy acted like he had never had such an encounter before – but Chase doubted that; there was no way Jack would've reached such an age untouched.

Scooping Jack up, one hand hooking under the youth's knees, the other about his back, Chase ignored Jack's squeak of surprise as he leaned across the bed and set him down, before he climbed onto the bed, next to the youth. "What's wrong?" Chase asked when Jack froze up at their sudden closeness. "W-What are you doing?" Jack asked breathlessly, not answering the immortal's question.

"I'm lying with you…" Chase said simply, raising an eyebrow at the youth's confused expression. When Jack fell silent, Chase reached down and grabbed a handful of the silk bedspread, tugging it up, over them in a quick movement. He was glad Jack had such fine silks- anything else would likely rub against the poor boy's damaged skin.

Lying back down, Chase rested his head against a pillow as he waited for Jack to relax. It took longer than Chase would've liked, but slowly, the youth settled, his red eyes starting to droop.

Jack would've started to drift off then, if there wasn't a monstrous crash out in the lab.

Before Chase could blink, Jack was sitting upright, and then scrabbling awkwardly for the edge of the bed, obviously ignoring the pain it was likely causing him. The immortal snapped into action, catching Jack before he could get far, "I told you not to move."

Jack blinked back at Chase, and gasped when the immortal hauled him back and laid him down, "But, Chase-!"

"Lay still." Chase said, his voice stern enough to still the youth. "I will see what has happened…"

"Master?" The pair on the bed blinked across the room, where a robot had appeared. "The Xiaolin Monks have breached the perimeter."

Chase's eyes widened then; he hadn't understood much of what had been said, but he knew of the Xiaolin.

Jack cringed at the news, and pointed to the door, "I want you to collect what they haven't destroyed; and try and drive them out," Jack said quickly. He noticed Chase's expression and quickly explained, "The Xiaolin monks have attacked-"

"What reason do they have for attaching you?"

"Hell if I know," Jack said in English, with a grumble, before his expression fell, "I'm not sure…"

"They have no reason to attack?" Chase asked then, his heart pounding angrily in his chest. Seeing Jack shake his head, Chase growled and stood, moving to the door.

He had once been a Xiaolin Monk, long before he broke away from China, seeking immortality, and a powerful civilisation to rule. He had learnt and discarded many lessons that the Xiaolin monks preached, but one of the lessons he learnt to keep, was honour.

He stood at the door and pressed it open, ignoring Jack's protests. When he saw what was left of Jack's lab, his anger flared up in his chest. Tables and debris was scattered across the floor, machines and robots that Chase had admired before, were in pieces. When Chase finally saw the four monks, he stepped out into the room and glowered at them.

"Hey, who's that?" voiced one of the monks with unruly brown hair; he pointed blatantly at Chase with a quizzical expression, catching the rest of the monks' attention.

Ignoring the young man's words, Chase snapped his fingers at a nearby robot, which no longer had an arm and was whimpering.

"Creature; translate," Chase said, before turning back to the monks, "Why have you done this?"

The robot quickly spoke up, translating Chase's Chinese dialect.

The four monks blinked when they heard the question, and turned to face one another, as if they weren't sure of the answer themselves. Finally, the smallest, bald-headed monk spoke up,

"We have come to fight Jack Spicer!"

Chase paused, listening to the robot explain what was said; when he understood, his eyes narrowed on the young monk, "Explain your reasons."

"Uh-…" Omi stopped short, and glanced at the others, who shrugged. The yellow monk turned back to Chase with a frown, "Because Jack Spicer is evil! … And he has been absent from battle; we suspect he is plotting something!"

Jack? Evil? Chase couldn't help but laugh aloud; there was no true evil in the boy. Chase's amusement was brief and he regarded the monks, wondering momentarily, what had changed the Temple so much, that they allowed such behaviour. The monk's excuse was childish; nothing they could say would justify their attack upon Jack's home.

"Jack Spicer!" the youngest monk suddenly yelled, pointing to the open bookshelf with sudden enthusiasm. Chase turned and narrowed his eyes on Jack, who cringed, knowing clearly Chase was not happy to see him up. "What happened to your _face_?"

"Jack, you're as red as a boiled crab!" guffawed the biggest monk, with a grin.

Raimundo agreed with a bark of laughter, "I don't know; I think it suits you, Jack."

The single girl of the group smirked nastily at Jack, "No wonder you haven't shown your face!"

The group laughed then, all the while, the robot continued to translate. The monks were only watching Jack, who tried to hide the hurt. Meanwhile, the monks missed Chase's glare growing hotter.

"Leave now," Chase said, just loud enough to catch the group's attention. When the group heard the robot's translation, they all smirked.

Raimundo stepped forward then, "What? Are you going to make us-?"

Chase was moving before any of the monks knew what had hit them. Landing a kick into the youngest monk's head, Chase sent the yellow boy flying into an overturned table. "Hey, what are you-?" Raimundo was unable to finish his sentence, his voice knocked out of him by a sharp punch. He fell back with a cry, sporting a broken nose.

Kimiko was no quicker, and caught a kick in the side, and tumbled into a pile of debris, where she wailed piteously. Finally, the largest monk, who had tried to reel away; was caught in the chest and slammed back against a wall with enough force to take the breath from his lungs.

It was only when the group began to stir, each of them groaning quietly, that Chase chose to speak, "Go now… I will tolerate no more from the likes of you." Chase needed to say nothing more; the monks knew they were beat and scattered, hurrying away through a hole they had made in a wall.

As soon as the monks were far enough away, Chase turned back to Jack; who was staring at him with wide eyes. The immortal wasn't fazed, instead narrowed his golden eyes on the youth, "Why aren't you lying down?"

"I-uh…" Jack's voice fell away, and he quickly turned tail and scrabbled back into his room.

Chase smirked at the boy's reaction. He stepped after Jack, climbing into bed next to the youth. It took quite a while for Jack to fall asleep, but when he did, Chase finally gave in and reached out, coiling an arm about the youth's waist and tugging the boy closer.

Jack was an odd little creature; caught up in a strange world of machines that could think for themselves and corrupt Xiaolin Monks. Chase wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but, in truth, he didn't care.

* * *

A/N: Calandula buds- Used by Ancient Egyptians as balm or salve. I enjoyed doing the research; and writing this chapter. Although, it's a tad all over the place. Hope you like it, please let me know. It was more a fun add on, than anything serious.

There's another one coming.


	4. Chapter 3

**Egypt Scrib – Part Three**

Rated: M (R-rated scenes have been censored)

- - -

Chase sat at a cleared workbench, wearing what Jack called 'slacks'. He had shrugged off the shirt Jack had tried to give him, not enjoying the confining material, so he left his chest bare.

Spread out across the worktable was a humungous map that Chase almost didn't recognise. That is, until Jack pointed out the Nile.

Before Chase could stem his questions, he asked several, and Jack happily gave him the answers he wanted. Watching the boy babble about countries that hadn't been discovered until the 19th Century, Chase had to stop and let his eyes travel over the boy.

Jack had healed quickly; his reddened burns slowly fading until his pale skin started return. Soon, it didn't hurt too touch or move, and Jack was content again, because lying in bed all day, with nothing to do, was torturous, for Jack _and_ Chase; who wanted nothing more than to put Jack's big, luxurious bed to better use.

Catching some of the youth's words, Chase paused, asking quickly before Jack could go on, "English?"

Whatever else Jack had to say, was quickly forgotten. He smiled and moved behind Chase,

"That's the language I've been speaking," peering over immortal's shoulder, Jack reached over Chase's shoulder and pointed out a country on the large map, "See here, the English language developed there, in England. It's a mix-match of different languages from all over the place." Jack pointed across to other countries, "Over the centuries it developed it's dialect through Germany, then invading Norse warriors… Later, the French and then Greece; the Latin language was a major-"

Chase cut off Jack's babble as he blinked, leaning closer to the map. His eyes scanning over the names of countries, thoughtfully,

"I knew I recognised those symbols," he said with a sharp grin, "I picked up Latin when I travelled through Italy."

Jack grinned, "If you know some Latin, it could help you learn English, if you're interested…?" Jack gave Chase a hopeful glance; it wasn't that it troubled him to speak different languages, but Jack knew if Chase wanted to live in today's modern world, he would have to learn a more common dialect that ancient Chinese. The immortal didn't seem to hear Jack, and the youth paused and looked to the small country Chase was so focused on, "Did you see Italy on your way to Egypt…?"

Chase glanced up at Jack then, and couldn't help but smirk at the boy, who was watching him curiously, "Yes…" the immortal pointed back to the map, to China, "I travelled down through India, then up into Persia." Chase slowly dragged his finger across the countries, trying his best to show Jack exactly his path, "I passed through Arabia briefly, then settled in Rome for a decade or two… I would've stayed there longer if I hadn't come across the Egyptian trade…"

The immortal barely heard Jack mutter something about the 'Silk Route', he was too focused on his memories; the surprise he'd felt when he had stumbled across such beautiful trade from Egypt; that had been almost comparable to the glass of Arabia and earthenware of Italy. He had visited the vibrant country, more on a whim than anything else, and fell in love with what he found.

In less than a year, he had taken control of the civilisation.

But now…

Chase's smile fell away. Now, everything that Chase had seen, had loved about Egypt had faded over the millennia. Now, the immortal no longer recognised it. Anger swept over Chase and he snarled silently; if it wasn't for his high priestess, Egypt would still be thriving-!

"Chase?"

The immortal blinked, turning back to face Jack. The youth looked puzzled, maybe a little worried. He had reached out and was touching Chase's shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am fine, Jack." Chase said, glancing back to the map. "I was just… recalling…"

Jack nodded, but he still looked concerned, "… What about? -Uh- I mean-"

Chuckling quietly, Chase turned his golden eyes back to Jack, who blushed embarrassedly, "My High Priestess… was the one who trapped me…" Chase's smile slipped as he spoke, his eyes darkening, "I plan to find her…"

Jack blinked his red eyes worriedly, "… Uh- Chase-?"

The immortal shook his head, knowing what Jack was thinking,

"She's not one to die so easily, Jack… She's still alive somewhere… and when I find her..." Chase stopped himself when he caught the albino boy's narrowed eyes.

"I'll help you find her," Jack said softly.

Whatever concerns Chase had, quickly fell away. He chuckled and smiled, reaching out and coiling an arm around Jack's waist. Ignoring the youth's startled meep; Chase tugged the boy down onto his lap.

Jack's wide red eyes stared at Chase for a few long moments, utterly stunned. The immortal chuckled and leaned closer, until his lips brushed the youth's temple,

"Thank you, Jack." Chase said quietly against one of the youth's ears that, like the rest of the boy's face, blushed at his closeness.

The immortal couldn't help but be amused by the boy's reactions. They were so fresh to him. He nuzzled closer to the boy, enjoying the feeling of soft tremors running through Jack's body. "You act as if this is new to you, Jack…"

When Jack froze up and blinked his wide red eyes up at Chase, not daring to make a sound; the immortal had to double-take. The pair sat in silence for a moment, Jack embarrassedly averting his eyes from the immortal, and Chase staring at the youth with an utterly perplexed look.

Finally, Chase shook away his shock and narrowed his eyes. He stood abruptly, ignoring Jack's yelp as he was easily hefted over one of Chase's shoulders. Red faced and squeaking as he talked, Jack began to twist and squirm, "U-Uh- Chase?!"

Chase's lips made a thin line, and he refused to answer the trembling youth, instead, he began to walk towards the hidden bedroom at the back of the lab.

"Wait! What are you-?!"

Before Chase could reach the small hideaway, his plans were dashed by a loud alarm and flashing red lights lit up the lab. Stopping in his tracks, Chase grunted irritably, peering over his shoulder, at Jack, who, while looking somewhat relieved, but was also blinking confusedly at two approaching Jack-Bots.

The youth's creations stopped before the pair, both robots blinking their optics up at their master curiously, who was still slung over Chase's shoulder, "Uh-Master?"

Jack blushed furiously and narrowed his eyes on his robots, "What is it, JB-13?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

"It seems Wuya has made it through the security and she is-"

Jack felt Chase's grip on his waist loosen, and himself falling before he could blink – luckily JB-17 had been watching him carefully, and caught the youth before he could hit the floor. As Jack tried to clear his dazed eyes, Chase grabbed the front of his trench coat and tore him to his feet.

Jack cried out, for a moment truly afraid of the Chase's sudden change. He curled in on himself the best he could to protect himself, but Chase didn't seem to notice.

"Jack, tell me, who is this woman?" the immortal snapped.

It took a moment, but Jack finally was able to stutter helplessly,

"W-Wuya. S-She's a w-witch."

Chase blinked his furious golden eyes, and straightened, slowly releasing Jack, who reeled as soon as he was free. The immortal knew he had frightened the boy, and knew he would have to apologise to Jack later, but at the moment, all he could see was red.

With an explosion, the door that led down to the lab, burst open; wall fragments, smoke and Jack-Bot limbs raining down on the floor. Jack gasped when he saw one of his robots so horribly destroyed and tried to run to his whimpering creation, but stopped, falling silent when Chase pushed him back.

As the dust cleared, a strange woman with long red hair and poison green eyes appeared, stepping down through what remained of the robot. While she looked to be in her mid-twenties, Chase knew better; he could already recognise the well-woven magic that kept her true, weathered appearance hidden.

He knew her face almost instantly, knew her chosen black robes, the way she looked down, with disinterest, on the dieing robot at her feet. She never once looked over at the pair; instead, she lifted her foot and crushed the Jack-Bot, silencing it. Jack made a small, piteous sound.

Chase's frown deepened, never taking his eyes away from the horrible creature before him.

Hearing Jack's whimper, Wuya smirked viciously, enjoying the sound of the boy's distress. Jack was too much fun to tease. Slowly, she raised her sharp eyes from the crushed automaton,

"Stop whimpering, Jack-" Wuya began, but froze, her voice hitching in her throat as she blinked, incredulous green eyes at the sight of a familiar, pain-promising smirk.

Before Jack knew what was happening, Chase was no-longer by his side.

In one movement, Chase's right arm whipped out and around; slamming heavily against Wuya's throat, choking off the woman's yowl of pain. Then, before she could realise what had her, her body slammed against a wall with so mush force the stone-wall cracked.

Jack blinked from his spot across the room, staring helplessly at Chase, who held Wuya against the wall like she had no power at all.

Wuya heaved and twisted against Chase's grip, just able to gather enough breath to wheeze,

"Y-Young?!"

"Wuya, High Priestess of Set," the immortal warrior all but growled, his golden eyes narrowed furiously on the woman before him, who hadn't changed in the millennia since he had last seen her. "Torturing you for the next century couldn't satisfy me."

Wuya's already wide eyes, already consumed by fear, grew impossibly frantic. She tried to struggle, but Chase simply pulled his free arm back, throwing his fisted hand against her chest, breaking four ribs and tearing a startled scream from her.

With blood on her breath, Wuya began to tremble, her eyes darting about until they landed on something over Chase's shoulder. She tried to soften her eyes, tried to hide the cruelty in them, "J-Jack?" she whimpered quietly.

Chase knew what she was doing and his anger roared up, more powerful than before.

A sudden ripple of ancient magic and a shift under his skin, reminded Chase to remain calm. To stem his fury, he lifted Wuya away from the wall then shoved her right back at it, in hopes that the force shattered her spine. When he saw her head loll and her throat swallow fitfully, Chase smirked, knowing that she couldn't move if she wanted to. He let her fall, smirking when her head fell on some horrible angle, but her eyes still darted about, alive and feeling every second of it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Chase felt the thrill of the moment fade, if only a little. Jack, who hadn't moved from his spot across the lab, was staring at Wuya, his pale skin a sickly shade of grey.

"Jack?"

Hearing the immortal's voice, Jack slowly forced his eyes away from the witch at Chase's feet, blinking his shell-shocked eyes at the immortal.

"Chase…" his voice was breathless, and he was trembling. It was obvious the boy had never witnessed such violence before.

Chase stepped away from Wuya, towards the younger man. When Jack didn't back away, he approached until he was standing before the boy, blocking Wuya's ruined body from view.

"What is it, Jack?"

Jack stared at Chase for a moment, before raising a trembling hand,

"Why-?"

"My treacherous Priestess…" Chase said simply, trying not to let his eyes give away the spark of anger in his heart.

Jack's mouth made a silent 'oh' while his red eyes grew impossibly wider. Chase felt himself smirk at the sight, and he suddenly remembered what it was he had been doing, before they had been interrupted. He swept closer to Jack, his lips snatching a quick kiss from the startled youth.

Jack blinked stupidly up at the immortal, then jumped and back peddled when Chase reached out to grab him,

"W-Wait!" Jack gasped, taking another step back, "What about…?" Jack paled as he tried to peer over at Wuya, who was staring at the pair with a look that the younger man couldn't decipher.

"She's not going anywhere." Chase said simply, shrugging his shoulders. He took a step closer to Jack, who took a step back, yelping when his back touched his book-shelf that shifted open against his will. Chase smirked, darting closer to Jack and grabbing the boy's shoulder, stopping the redhead from reeling.

Ignoring Wuya's startled eyes set on his back; Chase wrapped his arms about Jack's waist, dragging the stuttering youth closer. With Jack pressed against him, blushing and shivering, refusing to look up at him; the immortal chuckled and waited a moment, to let the boy's heart steady.

Jack blinked slowly; peering up at Chase, who took advantage of Jack's upturned face and leaned in, pressing his lips to Jack's. The youth gasped into the kiss, his eyes widening when Chase's tongue brushed his own, but shuttered them closed when the immortal carded his fingers into Jack's hair.

It was only when Jack felt his world jerk and his body flop back onto his bed, Chase atop of him, that he realised the immortal had walked him backwards, into the room. But Jack had no time to protest, Chase having reclaimed Jack's lips, the immortal humming pleasantly as he explored the youth's mouth.

Before Jack knew what he was doing, he was moaning quietly, his hands somehow entangling themselves in Chase's long dark hair without him noticing.

Chase smirked when he felt Jack arch and gasp into the kiss, the youth's entire body starting to tremble in anticipation. Feeling his claws start to form, Chase growled pleasantly as he gently ran them over Jack's chest, shredding the youth's shirt front as he did.

Oblivious to the destruction of his favourite zombie shirt, Jack only felt Chase's fingers against his chest, the slight sting of nails burning his skin. He whimpered when Chase pulled his lips away from his mouth, and the youth desperately pressed his hands into Chase's hair and trembled, trying to somehow draw the immortal's hot mouth back to his own.

Chase almost laughed aloud when Jack struggled to pull him back, but instead of renewing the kiss, he lowered his mouth to the youth's pale collarbone, enjoying Jack's startled yelp as he did so. All the while, Chase's hands slowly worked away Jack's shirt and coat, until Jack's chest was bare.

**- Scene Cut -**

Through the afterglow, Jack blinked his hazy vision clear, only to meet Chase's equally sated gaze. Without thought, Jack reached out a shaky hand, before gently pushing most of Chase's hair from his sweating brow. Pleased, Chase smirked and leaned in closer to the boy, claiming a slow kiss, before resting his forehead against Jack's.

Jack hummed quietly but then his smile fell away a little, "We need a wash…" he said softly.

Chase chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment, before humming an agreement.

But neither man moved a muscle, too content where they were.

- - -

**End**

A/N: That scene-cut... really didn't need to happen, but I worry. If you want to read the uncensored version, see my dA page (link in my bio)... do some searching and you'll find it.

Anyway, I liked how this turned out; although, I wish the big Wuya moment could've been… I don't know… Bigger? Meh- can't be helped.

I think this'll be it for the Egypt Scribs – hope you liked them! 3


End file.
